That's Snow Ghost
:This article is about the ''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! episode. For other uses, see That's Snow Ghost (disambiguation).'' That's Snow Ghost is the seventeenth and final episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! Premise While taking a ski vacation, Scooby and the gang find themselves in the middle of suspicious activity in the form of a Yeti-resembling monster. Synopsis The gang arrive at Wolf's End Lodge, a spooky ski resort, for some winter recreation. When they check in, the strange lodge owner, Mr. Greenway, warns them to keep their doors and window locked, or the Snow Ghost will get them and turn them into ghosts. And no sooner does he leave than the Snow Ghost itself shows up outside the window. They follow its enormous tracks on snowmobiles and spot it on a cliff opposite. To their astonishment, it soars into the air and over their heads, gliding into the woods beyond. They track it to a cave filled with Tibetan knickknacks where an eccentric man named Fu Lan Chi who resides in the cave tells them about the snow ghost. He explains he encountered a Yeti back in Asia and as he was trying to escape across a chasm, the Yeti fell to it's death. Now he fears the Yeti's ghost has followed him as the Snow Ghost. Velma spots sawdust on the Snow Ghost's footprints and that leads them to a nearby saw mill. Upon entering, they split up as usual and Shaggy, Scooby and Velma get separated. Velma is taken by the Snow Ghost and Shaggy falls through a trapdoor. Scooby saves Velma from a circular-saw fate and fends off the snow ghost and Velma and Scooby go propelling down a chute towards the lake at the bottom. The Snow Ghost ties some dynamite to a log and sends it down, but Velma and Scooby escape. The gang is surprised when Shaggy appears, ghastly white. But when he falls into the water, he appears normal. Shaggy explains he fainted and woke up covered in white powder. It's revealed this is how the Snow Ghost has been doing the "turn you into a ghost" effect. The Snow Ghost makes an entrance, and chases the gang. When he leaves, Daphne finds some jewelry in hollowed-out logs. Chased by the Snow Ghost, Shaggy and Scooby flee on snowmobiles, but end up frozen like icicles in the freezing waters. The rest of the gang break them out, and their accident gives Fred an idea. They lure the ghost by and Scooby knocks a tub of water onto him, freezing the Snow Ghost. But it backfires as always, and the Snow Ghost pops up beside Scooby, grabbing him. The Snow Ghost is about to throw Scooby off the ledge, but Scooby grabs onto the Snow Ghost's hand at the last second. Unfortunately, all Scooby can do is hang on for dear life. The Snow Ghost first tries to shake his arm free of Scooby. He then tries to pull Scooby's hand off of his hand. Then, he tries putting his foot on Scooby and pushing him off. Shaggy, knowing his friend is in trouble, flings a snowball at the Snow Ghost, resulting in the Snow Ghost and Scooby being trapped in a now-huge snowball, which rolls down after the rest of the gang as they try to flee from it before it eventually collides with them. The gang unmask the Snow Ghost as Mr. Greenway. He was also in cahoots with Mr. Leech, who would bring Greenway the stolen jewels in a suitcase and Mr. Greenway would hide the jewels inside hollowed logs (like what Daphne found), and float them down the lake to the sawmill. Mr. Greenway devised that plan after Fu Lan Chi told him his story and he dressed up as the Snow Ghost in order to scare people away. Mr. Greenway used plastic transparent skis to fly across the sky. Scooby volunteers to give a demonstration as to how the plastic skis work. Everyone is cheering for his skiing, until Scooby crashes through a tree and gets stuck. A squirrel that was living in the tree starts to get angry with him, but then settles down and starts having a laugh. Characters Main characters: * Mystery Inc. ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Fu Lan Chi Villains: * Snow Ghost * Mr. Greenway * Mr. Leech * Yeti Other characters: * White Timber Wolf * Squirrel * Dracula * Sheriff Locations * Wolf's End Lodge ** Lobby ** Girls' room * Fu Lan Chi's cave * Tibet * Sawmill Objects * Sawdust * Hollow logs * Diamonds and jewelry * White Timber Wolf's bone * Scooby Snacks * Mr. Leech's suitcase * Scooby's hospital bed * Scooby's leg cast * Fu Lan Chi's gong * Broken mirror * Sawmill blade * Log * Chains * Saw * Two-man saw * Dynamite * Velma's glasses * Bucket * Barrels * Mallet * Danger sign * Blocks of ice Shaggy and Scooby are trapped in * Hammer * Bucket of water * Balloon * Frozen water * Giant snowball * Snow Ghost mask * Mr. Greenway's transparent plastic skis Vehicles * The Mystery Machine * Snowcars * Sheriff's police car Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Produced and Directed by: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Associate Producer: Lew Marshall * Story: Ken Spears, Joe Ruby, Bill Lutz * Story Direction: Howard Swift * Voices: Nicole Jaffe, Hal Smith, Casey Kasem, John Stephenson, Don Messick, Jean Vander Pyl, Vic Perrin, Frank Welker, Stefanianna Christopherson * Animation Director: Charles A. Nichols * Production Design: Iwao Takamoto * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Layout: Bob Singer, Alvaro Arce, Paul Gruwell, Mike Arens, Alex Ignatiev, Ric Gonzales, Bill Lignante * Animation: Bill Keil, George Rowley, Oliver E. Callahan, Ed Love, Rudy Cataldi, Bill Nunes, Zdenko Gasparovic, Joan Orbison, Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry, Hicks Lokey, Ken Southworth, Lloyd Vaughan * Background Styling: Walt Peregoy * Backgrounds: Ron Dias, Gary Niblett, Daniela Bielecka, Rolly Oliva * Title Design: Bill Perez * Titles: Robert Schaefer * Musical Director: Ted Nichols * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Roberta Greutert * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West * Sound Direction: Richard Olson * Film Editing: Gregory V. Watson, Jr., Ted Baker, Chip Yaras * Camera: Dick Blundell, Bill Kotler, George Epperson, Cliff Shirpser, Charles Flekal, Roy Wade * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1969 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * a hanna-barbera production * A Taft Broadcasting Company Notes/trivia * The title is a pun on "That's No Ghost". * This episode introduces the gang's winter clothing. * This is the final episode for which Stefanianna Christopherson provides Daphne's voice; she was replaced by Heather North Kenney. * This is the first time a monster tries to kill one of the protagonists; to more extreme physical and non-physical degrees than before. ** Mr. Greenway is one of the most dangerous criminals the gang encounter. While most of them are content merely to scare off intruders, he ties Velma to a buzzsaw, and then tries to blow her and Scooby up with dynamite. Furthermore, he tried to throw a barrel on top of the gang. * Mr. Greenway and Mr. Leech are parodies of Sydney Greenstreet and Peter Lorre, respectively. Greenstreet began his on-screen career with that of "Fat Man" Kasper Gutman in 1941's The Maltese Falcon; his sheer size, abrasive laugh, bulbous eyes, and manner of speaking got him typecast for the other on-screen roles that followed. The film also led to his partnering (up to nine films) with Hungarian actor, Lorre; Lorre's distinctive accent, and large-eyes were a favorite target of comedians, and cartoonists. * This episode marks the first time Scooby gets scared by his own reflection. * If Mr. Greenway hadn't dressed up as the Snow Ghost, the gang would probably never had uncovered the jewel-smuggling operation. They began investigating because of the Snow Ghost, and not because of the suspicious behavior of Leech and Greenway. * Instead of Daphne falling through a trap door, it is Shaggy. * In the Supernatural episode The Rising Son, protagonist Jack watches this episode after entering a motel room. * This is the first time in the franchise where a real monster (the Yeti from Fu Lan Chi's story) is featured, albeit one that is never encountered by the gang. Miscellaneous * Disguises: None. * Scooby Snacks bribe: A handful (Shaggy says a couple, but there appears to be more than two). * "Zoinks" count: 4. * "Gang way" count: 2. Adaptations * Gold Key Comics adapted this episode in ''Scooby Doo... Where Are You!'' #5, with an added exclamation mark, making it That's Snow Ghost! * This episode was turned into a talking View-Master reel, also named That's Snow Ghost. * There was also an adaptation from Little Golden Books called Scooby-Doo! That's Snow Ghost. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * After Scooby makes a funny face in the broken mirror, Scooby, Shaggy and Velma are all standing closer to the wall than they were previously (the trapdoor has also moved with Shaggy). * When Mr. Greenway warns the gang about the Snow Ghost, he suddenly has white sclera. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * When the gang first see the Snow Ghost through the window of the guest room, they panic and leap onto Velma's back. She runs around the room, carrying the others, but only picks up Daphne at the threshold of the door, the door leading out into the snow. Why isn't Daph in the room with the others? Where was she when the whole business started? Even more oddly, to "escape" the Snow Ghost, having already locked the window, they run outside, where the Snow Ghost is. * After the invasion of the Chinese People's Liberation Army in Tibet in 1950-51, Tibet has officially been a part of the People's Republic of China, therefore Shaggy wasn't wrong when he said that Fu Lan Chi's cave was furnished in early Chinatown, and Velma's "This stuff isn't from China, it's from Tibet!" comment is subsequently misleading; she just refers to a specific part of China, clarifying Shaggy's generalisation. It is similar to someone saying "This stuff isn't from America, it's from Nevada!" * It's unknown if Fu Lan Chi already knew about the sightings of the Snow Ghost, or had only just heard about it from the gang. The fact that he's incredibly calm about it may be a result of the former. (It could also possibly reflect his age.) Also, they find his story dubious; even if this is the case, it isn't clear if they bothered to have the decency to tell him it was just Mr. Greenway in disguise. They would just be assuming it was fake if they didn't tell him the outcome. * There are several mistakes with tracks in the snow. Freddy says the Snow Ghost's tracks end at the chasm, but they actually end well before it. The snowmobiles don't leave any tracks at all, although the Snow Ghost does. Also, why does the gang never find Greenway's ski tracks anywhere when they're continually finding his footprints? * The reflection in the broken mirror is incorrect. * There must be a conveyor belt moving the log toward the buzzsaw, since there is no chain pulling it. Yet, when Scooby gnaws the log in two, only the front half continues to move. * The dynamite explodes before the fuse is burned up. In fact, the fuse barely shortens at all. * The Snow Ghost is right behind Shaggy's snowmobile, when suddenly, the snowmobile hits an icy cliff face, does a loop-the-loop in the air, and lands immediately behind the skiing ghost. The question is, if he was so close behind the snowmobile in the first place, how did he avoid the loop, which would've put him behind them once again? * When Shaggy and Scooby drive onto the ice, they turn and see the Snow Ghost, who was chasing them, stopped on the edge of a cliff, even though they didn't encounter any cliff to get there. And why does the Snow Ghost stop chasing them, anyway? Cliffs don't deter him, as had already been seen. Perhaps he knew the ice was dangerously thin. * After Shaggy and Scooby crash into the sign, it takes a moment for it to break off. * The lid is missing from the tub of water. * Scooby sits on the edge of a cliff above the kids, waiting to throw water down on the Snow Ghost. When the ghost appears, he growls, Scooby yells, and they have a noisy tussle that goes on for quite a while before the others notice what's happening. * Daphne and Velma simultaneously say, "You?" but only Velma is heard. * All through the episode, the Snow Ghost mask covers Greenway's entire head, but when it finally falls off, it's just a frontal face mask. * Velma explains that Mr. Greenway uses transparent skis to give the appearance that the Snow Ghost was flying. However, when the gang first see the Snow Ghost flying, he jumps off a cliff and hovers through the air, belly-down. Transparent skis would not explain how Mr. Greenway did this. Furthermore, the Ghost seems to hover higher off the ground than the height of the skis shown, and there is even a shadow underneath the ghost as he floats. ** Also equally unexplained, is where the Snow Ghost carries his skis when walking. In other languages Home media * Classic Scooby-Doo!: That's Snow Ghost VHS released by Turner Home Entertainment on April 13, 1999. * Scooby-Doo!: Volume 1 VHS released by Warner Home Video in 2000. * Scooby-Doo's Spookiest Tales VHS released by Warner Home Video on August 21, 2001. * Scooby-Doo's Spookiest Tales DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 21, 2001. * Scooby-Doo! Winter WonderDog DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 8, 2002. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on March 16, 2004. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons DVD set released by Warner Home Video on June 20, 2005. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series (limited edition) DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 9, 2010. * Scooby-Doo! and the Snow Creatures DVD released on September 9, 2011. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 21, 2011. * Scooby-Doo! 13 Spooky Tales: Holiday Chills and Thrills DVD set released by Warner Home Video on October 16, 2012. * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete Series DVD set released by Warner Home Video on November 13, 2012. * Scooby-Doo! and the Snow Creatures DVD released by Warner Home Video on October 1, 2013. * Scooby-Doo! and the Snow Creatures DVD released by Warner Home Video on August 18, 2014. Quotes | External links * Scooby Doo Case File at Toonzone.net * Buy from iTunes (US) * Buy from iTunes (CA) * Buy from iTunes (UK) * Buy from VUDU Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 episodes Category:Season finales